


Poufsouffle

by CharlesHenri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesHenri/pseuds/CharlesHenri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il suffit d'un rien. Un accident sur la Victoria Line et une maîtresse d'école trop investie dans son travail bouleversent la vie du jeune Harry Potter. </p><p>"Tu as du courage à revendre mais ce n’est pas ce qui te définit, n’est-ce pas, jeune Harry ? Tu veux faire ce qui est bien. Tu es prêt à travailler dur pour mériter la loyauté de tes amis. Oui, je connais la maison qui encouragera au mieux ces nobles qualités…". </p><p>OS, et si Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poufsouffle

Il suffit de si peu pour changer le cours de l’histoire.

 

*             *             *

 

Harry Potter, sept ans, est assis au fond de la classe. Pour un enfant comme lui, il n’y a pas de pire endroit : il est si petit que les élèves des premiers rangs masquent le tableau, et la correction insuffisante de ses lunettes transforme les lignes de feutre noir en une tache trouble.

Il aimerait être au premier rang, juste devant la maîtresse. La maîtresse est gentille avec lui ; elle le félicite toujours quand il répond correctement à une question, pas comme Tante Pétunia qui le traite d’idiot quand il ne répond pas et d’insolent quand il répond.   
Il répondait souvent aux questions de la maîtresse, avant ; il a même été invité à rester à la fin du cours un jour de novembre, et elle lui a demandé s’il avait déjà vu un psychologue et savait-il ce qu’était un _test de QI ?_

Maintenant qu’il s’est exilé au fond de la salle, il a du mal à lire ce qui est écrit au tableau, alors il ne peut plus copier les leçons avec autant d’assiduité. Quand la maîtresse l’interroge, il n’est pas très sûr de ce qu’il répond. Ça a l’air de la décevoir et il n’aime vraiment pas ça, mais que peut-il faire ? Retourner au premier rang ?

Il voit Dudley, deux rangs devant lui, se retourner et lui adresser un geste vulgaire qu’il a dû apprendre en observant Vernon.

Harry frissonne. Non, décidément, le premier rang n’est pas une bonne idée. Décevoir la maîtresse l’attriste mais ici au moins, il est sûr de ne pas avoir Dudley dans son dos.

Harry poursuit son chemin d’élève médiocre et enterre de plus en plus profondément l’intelligence acérée que lui a léguée Lily Potter.

 

*             *             *

 

C’est une histoire que nous avons tous lue. Un jour, le petit garçon mal nourri dans son placard sous l’escalier reçoit une lettre écrite dans l’encre la plus étrange – un vert émeraude qui reflète la lumière des ampoules en une centaine de couleurs vives si on penche le parchemin sous un angle précis…

Mais cette fois, quelque chose a changé.

 

*             *             *

 

La bande à Dudley tape un autre garçon. Harry veut aller l’aider, vraiment, mais la dernière fois qu’il a essayé, Dudley l’a tapé _lui_ et contrairement au garçon, Harry ne _peut pas_ échapper à Dudley.

Le garçon peut changer d’école. Pas Harry.

Alors Harry détourne le regard, même s’il se déteste un peu pour ça.

A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Il n’a que huit ans. La justice, la bravoure, le-courage-c’est-de-surmonter-ses-peurs, ce sont des concepts trop immenses pour son cerveau en développement.

 

*             *             *

 

Harry Potter, neuf ans, est assis au fond de classe. Il est devenu un pensionnaire permanent du dernier rang et la nouvelle maîtresse ne le connaît que comme _l’élève du fond de la classe_ , le petit maigrichon dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

(Peut-être que la femme contacte la directrice, curieuse de voir un Dudley Dursey si bien nourri dans ses chemises repassées alors que son cousin aurait sacrément besoin d’une bonne soupe bien épaisse pour lui mettre de la chair sur les os.

Peut-être que la directrice se secoue, étonnée de n’avoir pas remarqué des signes pourtant évidents de maltraitance, et se prépare à prendre contact avec le NSPCC pour qu’on retire l’enfant à ses tuteurs le temps d’effectuer une enquête.

Et peut-être qu’un beau matin de printemps, un homme vêtu d’une _robe_ – noire, longue et tout sauf féminine, mais une robe tout de même ! – entre dans son bureau sans être annoncé, s’excuse gravement et déclare que la sécurité d’Harry Potter ne peut être assurée que s’il partage le lieu de résidence de sa tante.

Quand il ressort, la directrice se dit qu’elle a dû subir un léger étourdissement – elle ne se souvient pas du tout des dernières minutes, comme c’est curieux.)

Peut-être que tout cela arrive, ou peut-être pas ; Harry Potter n’en sait rien. Il vit sa vie sans se plaindre, et si ses repas sont un peu maigres, sa charge de travail un peu élevée et sa « chambre » un peu étouffante, eh bien, il a l’habitude.

Il regrette seulement de ne plus pouvoir se mettre au premier rang : il aime bien la nouvelle maîtresse et la façon dont elle leur parle parfois comme s’ils avaient bien plus de neuf ans.

 

*             *             *

 

Il suffit d’un rien pour changer l’histoire du monde sorcier. Un accident sur la Victoria Line pousse un ami de la maîtresse à descendre à Highbury plutôt qu’à Oxford Circus. Il voit un magazine à la couverture criarde promettre une analyse révolutionnaire des expériences de Milgram et l’achète. Il en parle à la maîtresse, et celle-ci décide qu’à défaut d’être accessible à des enfants de neuf ans, parler de ce sujet en cours lui fera du bien à _elle_ ; parfois, la stupidité apparente des élèves de primaire l’épuise. Elle aime les enfants mais non, elle n’est vraiment pas faite pour ce métier.

Elle planifie son cours, peaufine l’introduction, bêtifie son vocabulaire pour ne pas laisser les cancres dans la poussière après les cinq premières minutes. Elle prépare même des schémas à dessiner au feutre noir.

Quand elle fait son cours, les élèves sont d’abord intéressés, puis leur attention vacille. Ce sont des petits de neuf ans et les considérations morales leur paraissent bien théoriques.

Il n’y a que trois élèves qui suivent son exposé de bout en bout. Parmi eux, à la surprise de la maîtresse, se trouve le petit maigrichon du dernier rang.

 

*             *             *

 

Le test se déroule comme suit : on recrute deux sujets pour une expérience qui, leur dit-on, vérifie l’effet de la douleur sur la mémorisation. De légers chocs électriques aident-ils à mémoriser plus efficacement une liste de mots ?

Les sujets piochent : l’un d’eux sera assis sur une chaise et devra mémoriser les mots. Quand il commencera à en oublier certains, l’ _autre_ sujet devra administrer des chocs électriques d’intensité croissante : de zéro à quatre-cent cinquante volts. Un avertissement est placardé à côté du bouton rouge correspondant au choc maximal : attention, danger !

L’expérience commence. Invariablement, l’homme dans la chaise oublie certains mots. Les chocs se font de plus en plus forts. Le sujet qui les administre finit par hésiter : n’est-ce pas _trop_ , pour une simple expérience ?

Mais la personne en charge lui dit de continuer. L’homme dans la chaise proteste. Ça suffit, il retire son accord, il ne veut plus !

 _Continuez_ , dit le scientifique.

Le sujet chargé d’administrer les chocs ira-t-il jusqu’à la dose maximale, malgré le refus clair et net de l’homme dans la chaise, malgré le panneau d’avertissement à côté du bouton ? Obéira-t-il jusqu’au bout à l’autorité qui lui ordonne de poursuivre l’expérience ?

L’expérience est un montage, bien sûr, une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle le seul véritable sujet est celui qui administre les chocs. Les boutons ne sont reliés à aucun fil ; l’homme dans la chaise mime la douleur et les supplications. La _vraie_ question est celle-ci : jusqu’où une personne est-elle prête à aller, quand une figure d’autorité le lui ordonne ? Quel pourcentage finira par appuyer sur le bouton rouge, conscient d’avoir tort mais se soumettant instinctivement à celui ou celle qui est en charge ?

Des psychiatres à qui on avait au préalable demandé une estimation ont déclaré qu’un sujet sur mille irait jusqu’aux quatre-cent cinquante volts ; en moyenne, le choc maximal administré serait de cent cinquante volts.

Quand Milgram réalisa son expérience, vingt-cinq sujets sur quarante – soixante-deux virgule cinq pourcents – allèrent jusqu’au bout. Nerveux, en sueur, réticents, ils y allèrent. Le choc maximal moyen fut de trois-cent soixante volts, et la notion de _banalité du mal_ acquit ses lettres de noblesse.

 

*             *             *

 

Harry Potter quitte la classe avec une boule au ventre et les poings serrés. Il vient de comprendre que l’important, ce n’est pas de savoir ce qui est Bien : c’est de le faire, et de le faire au bon moment.

Les gens ne diront jamais qu’ils sont d’accord pour administrer un choc dangereux à une personne qui proteste. Et pourtant, confrontés à cette même situation, soixante-deux virgule cinq pourcents des sujets ont été jusqu’au bout.

 

*             *             *

 

Quand Harry voit Dudley et ses amis bousculer une petite blonde aux cheveux frisés, il serre les dents. Il sue, il tremble, il a envie de vomir et son cerveau en surchauffe lui fournit des milliers de raisons de _ne pas y aller il va te frapper Oncle Vernon va être furieux_

Mais il y va quand même.

Le soir même, allongé sur son matelas troué avec tellement d’hématomes qu’il ne sait pas dans quelle position s’étendre, Harry exhale un profond soupir. Il l’a fait.

Il a vaincu ses démons.

 

*             *             *

 

A partir de ce jour, Harry va systématiquement aider les enfants que Dudley menace. Peu à peu, la terreur qui lui nouait les entrailles s’efface ; à sa place s’installe une juste colère. Les _accidents_ se multiplient : pas contre Dudley lui-même, car Harry craint les représailles de ses tuteurs, mais que peut faire Pétunia quand le garçonnet que Dudley insultait se téléporte soudain à l’autre bout de la cour, ou que la poupée que son fils a volée réapparaît mystérieusement dans les bras de sa propriétaire légitime ?

 Au début, son cousin se venge avec ses poings – les poings, voilà bien la seule chose que Dudley Dursley maîtrise mieux que les autres. Mais le gros garçon se lasse : quel plaisir y a-t-il à tabasser un petit maigrichon bizarre ? Les maîtresses commencent à le regarder d’un mauvais œil et même sa mère lui ordonne de se calmer, sinon les voisins vont s’en rendre compte et _ce garçon_ n’en vaut pas la peine, certainement pas.

 

*             *             *

 

Harry s’assoit de nouveau au premier rang. Il ignore les boulettes de papier qui pleuvent dans son dos. Une gomme le manque et frappe la maîtresse pendant qu’elle écrit au tableau ; la femme punit Phil, un ami de Dudley, et les boulettes de papier se raréfient.

Harry recommence à suivre en cours. Il devient bien vite le chouchou de la maîtresse. Il est brillant ; il est travailleur ; et surtout, même si elle ne le dit pas, elle a vu la façon dont il a défendu les autres élèves contre son insupportable cousin.

Harry, se dit-elle, est quelqu’un de bien.

 

*             *             *

 

L’histoire continue. Un homme immense avec un sourire affectueux introduit Harry à un univers magique, littéralement, et le petit garçon sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il réalise que ses parents _n’étaient pas_ des alcooliques violents morts dans un accident de voiture.

Il monte à bord du Poudlard Express et s’assied à côté d’un certain Ron Weasley. Une fillette aux cheveux indomptables entre dans son compartiment et demande s’ils ont vu un crapaud, un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien ; il répond que non et l’observe avec curiosité quand elle se lance dans un long monologue sur les sorts qu’elle a étudiés et _oh, tu es Harry Potter !,_ et qu’elle leur conseille de mettre leurs robes de sorcier parce que le train va bientôt arriver.

Elle quitte le compartiment. C’est un peu comme si une tornade refermait la porte derrière elle. Ron renifle et fait un commentaire désobligeant – quel enfant de onze ans apprécie de se faire à moitié insulter par une fille du même âge ?

Harry ouvre la bouche pour approuver, ne voulant pas s’aliéner l’un de ses rares soutiens dans ce monde inconnu, et puis il repense à Milgram et change d’avis.

\- Si je perdais Hedwig, j’aurais vraiment envie que quelqu’un m’aide à la retrouver, explique-t-il à Ron en se levant.

Quand il sort du compartiment, Hermione Granger avance à grands pas vers un autre wagon.

\- Attends ! Tu veux que je vienne chercher le crapaud avec toi ?

 

*             *             *

 

Le Professeur Mcgonagall pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Harry déglutit sous le poids des regards qui ne lâchent pas. Mais il care les épaules, relève le menton et fait face, bien décidé à montrer qu’il appartient de droit à ce monde étrange et merveilleux.

 _Du courage, oui_ , murmure une voix grave dans sa tête.

C’est plus fort que lui : Harry sursaute. Ou du moins il essaie, car son corps ne répond plus aux sollicitations de son cerveau.

 _Un sort pour éviter que toi et tes camarades ne me fassent tomber de leur tête_ , explique l’antique artefact. _Mais revenons à ta Sélection… Tu as d’immenses qualités, oui, je le vois dans ta tête…_

Harry a rencontré Drago Malefoy et malgré son intelligence, il reste un garçon de onze ans, tout aussi capable de généralisations hâtives qu’un autre. Alors il ferme les yeux et entonne comme une litanie : _pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, tout sauf Serpentard !_

_Es-tu sûr ? Serpentard t’aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur, cela ne fait aucun doute !_

_Pas à Serpentard,_ persiste Harry.

_Très bien… Pas à Serpentard. Tu es intelligent, c’est très clair, et tu aimes apprendre, et cependant Serdaigle te briderait…_

Harry veut demander en quoi mais le Choixpeau poursuit.

_Et puis il y a Gryffondor, bien sûr. Oui, cette maison te conviendrait : un tel courage, si jeune, voilà quelque chose que je ne vois pas souvent. Tu fais ce que tu estimes être juste, jeune Potter, malgré tes peurs, et c’est une qualité que mon noble créateur recherchait avidement chez ses Lions. Mais je me demande…_

Harry est figé. Gryffondor était la maison de ses parents, a laissé échapper Hagrid. Ron est à Gryffondor, tout comme Hermione, et Harry sait qu’il est courageux. Pourtant, il a feuilleté ses livres et il y a _une_ maison dont la chaleur et la loyauté attirent désespérément cet orphelin solitaire…

_Oui, oui, je vois. Tu as du courage à revendre mais ce n’est pas ce qui te définit, n’est-ce pas, jeune Harry ? Tu veux faire ce qui est bien. Tu es prêt à travailler dur pour mériter la loyauté de tes amis. Oui, je connais la maison qui encouragera au mieux ces nobles qualités…_

Sous les yeux ébahis de la Grande Salle toute entière, c’est d’une voix de baryton que le Choixpeau annonce son choix.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

 

*             *             *

 

Il suffit d’un rien.


End file.
